


A Needed Night Home

by xAnimoo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnimoo/pseuds/xAnimoo
Summary: Mark is the boyfriend of Tokyo's renowned Ghoul hunter Amon Koutarou, so what happens when Amon comes home on Christmas weekend?





	A Needed Night Home

I lied on the couch, waiting for Amon to come home, as today I felt especially lonely. I've had to deal with this feeling before, but Amon was the only one who could fill the void when I felt this way, and today it seemed like he had to work late. What a shame... on Christmas weekend too.

We had just talked this morning but I already missed him and his loving smile, and the way he embraced me like I was the only one in his world. I'd had boyfriends before Amon, but none of them loved me as much as he does. Amon completed me, and as far as I could tell, I completed him. 

After the thought of him working late had passed, and I had started drifting to sleep, I heard the door open, the familiar fragrance of Amons body filling the room, my nose perking up in response to the smell of my home filling our small apartment. I wanted to get up but I was too worn out to do so. All of a sudden, I felt warm arms wrap around my body, and I was lifted up, not into the air but into a sitting position on the couch, my head resting on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. 

 

"Welcome home..." I said, my sleepless head infecting my words. 

"Thanks honey, how was your day?" He responded, whispering softly, as if not to wake me more then he had. 

"It was okay.. I'm tired." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing my head into his shoulder more, and with that I felt myself be elevated once again, and before I knew it I was on our bed, laying down on the side that I had claimed as my own. I started to wrap my arms around the blanket, an old habit I apparently hadn't broken yet. However, to my surprise Amon pulled the blanket away from me, pulling me close to him on the bed and breathing down my neck. I blushed, he had never really done this before, so why now? I rolled over, my face facing his formed chest, the chest that made me feel at home when I was close to it. I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his body only for him to pull my closer, kissing my head. 

Even though we had been dating for a while, the small actions like this still made my heart flutter. I looked up at him, meeting his soft blue eyes that I could tell were full with love. I had already submitted myself to Amon, but sometimes I still had doubts about whether he really loved me, but it was times like this where I felt he really cared for me. He bent his head down a little bit, touching his soft lips to mine, a quick, but passionate kiss. I wanted more of this, so I tried to reach up to his mouth with mine, after which he just blew cold air into my face. What a tease. I shoved my face into his chest again, pouting. 

Amon rubbed my head, causing me to sigh into his warm chest, I loved it when he did that, and he knew that I did. He kept rubbing me head, almost like I was a cat, and I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep, like a wonderful dream was finally coming to an end. He wrapped his arms around me one last time, pulling me to him, clutching me like I was his own life, and with that, my world faded to black, and I fell asleep with the love of my life holding my for once, happy body.


End file.
